


golden moment

by dreamerfound



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Double Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Just a little moment backstage after a show.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: fan_flashworks





	golden moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge #324: gold

Phillip watches Phineas walk toward him, his smile radiant.

“Good crowd tonight,” Phillip says as Phineas stops in front of him.

“The next one will be even better.” Phineas was always looking to the next show, the next big thing. There’s a shine to his eyes as if intoxicated by the audience’s enthusiasm.

Phillip reaches out and runs his fingers along the gold embroidery that adorned Phineas’s sleeve. Touching him, without really touching him. It’s a familiar dance. The hustle and bustle of backstage after a show goes on around them. They’re not alone but they are among family. Still, they try to be discrete. Usually. 

Phineas seems particularly energized tonight. He grabs Phillip’s collar and leans in as if he’s about to whisper something in his ear - but instead his lips press to his just for a moment. Then Phineas is standing apart from him again as if nothing ever happened.

Giggles erupt from somewhere behind them. Phillip blushes. Phineas clears his throat loudly and the giggles become muffled before trailing off. 

“I’m going to go work on the books for a while,” Phineas says, his voice low and husky.

Phillip nods. “Good idea. Why don’t I help you?”


End file.
